<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rather than skyful of stars. by souseigame</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815994">Rather than skyful of stars.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame'>souseigame</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【AZ】【奈因】 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Aldnoah.Zero</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, inasure - Freeform, イナスレ, 奈因 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22815994</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/souseigame/pseuds/souseigame</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>【閱讀須知】<br/>※ 原著向。<br/>※ 伊總視角。<br/>※ 想着是時候填坑了。<br/>※ 然而力不從心只好先復健。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaizuka Inaho/Slaine Troyard, 界塚伊奈帆/スレイン・トロイヤード, 界塚伊奈帆/斯雷因．特洛耶特</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【AZ】【奈因】 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567318</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rather than skyful of stars.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>【閱讀須知】<br/>※ 原著向。<br/>※ 伊總視角。<br/>※ 想着是時候填坑了。<br/>※ 然而力不從心只好先復健。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>「好漂亮……這就是……從地球上看到的景色……」界塚伊奈帆看着站在漫天星宿下的斯雷因・特洛耶特，他那在地火戰爭時的好對手，他看管下的戰犯，他愛上的人。</p><p>如果說星空美得讓斯雷因忘記了思考，斯雷因則美得讓他失去了言語，而且是長久以來的事。歲月讓斯雷因的眼中沒有了仇恨，但也沒有了希望，他精緻秀麗的五官上長期帶着憂鬱，看得伊奈帆揪心。起初那一點的不忍，竟漸膨脹成心疼。他愛上了他，他卻不得不在這個冰冷的牢籠中度過餘生。</p><p>他後悔，也不後悔。縱使怎樣捨不得他難受，但一想到從今以後只要他希望，就能見到斯雷因這個事實，他就慶幸對方失去了自由。他唯一能補償他的事，只有在牢獄這片方寸之地中為他帶來如外面世界一樣精彩的事物。時而叫人往監獄後面的空地種草皮和花草樹木，時而讓獄卒對偷溜進來的小動物睜一隻眼閉一隻眼。</p><p>今天亦是同樣，希望他看到這滿天星斗後會稍微覺得高興。雖說他生活在火星，星星甚麼的並不稀奇，太空中作戰時大概也目睹過不少，但通過大氣層看到的星空也許對斯雷因來說又是別番滋味。</p><p>斯雷因指着天上某個地方，伊奈帆朝他指的方向望去，正有三顆光亮的星形成了一個三角形。伊奈帆說：「那是夏季大三角吧。」「對，直角上面那是天琴座的織女一，另外一顆是天鷹座的河鼓二。」伊奈帆雖然也知道這些，卻沒有打斷斯雷因的話，只是認真地聽着。</p><p>「它們又俗稱為牛郎星和織女星，也是七夕的由來。傳說裏織女是天神的孫女，她到了凡間與牛郎相愛，但這是違反天界的規矩的，他們就此分離，一年只可相見一次。其實是很悲哀的故事，漸漸就變成了像情人節一樣的節日了。」斯雷因這樣說。伊奈帆對星星的認識只停留在科學的層面上，對神話故事也並不感興趣，他再次體會到斯雷因感性的思維與他大不相同，卻又吸引着他。</p><p>「是這樣啊。你對星座很瞭解呢。」「以前，在瓦瑟也沒有甚麼娛樂，每天看到的景色只有一望無際的宇宙，看久了很自然想了解那些星星的故事。它們畢生都在同一個地方發光發亮，會不會覺得寂寞？它們又是否願意永無止境地燃燒自己？那時雖然過得很艱苦，但每當打開書讀到這些故事我就很開心。」</p><p>「那你現在不再開心了嗎？」伊奈帆問。斯雷因複雜地看着他，說：「被奪去翅膀囚在籠中的鳥會開心嗎？」他們陷入了尷尬的靜默中。良久，伊奈帆先開了口：「抱歉，我不能為你做得更多。」伊奈帆的性格讓他此刻的說話自帶一種真誠。斯雷因不禁失笑，「沒關係的，我理解你的立場。」</p><p>他又擡頭望向晚空，嘴角微微上揚，感歎地說：「雖然稱不上開心，但我很感謝你願意給我看這些，不管是現在的星空，還是那些流浪貓流浪狗。」「你喜歡嗎？」伊奈帆的語氣裏帶着緊張與期待。他如同小孩子一般，用心地討好喜歡的對象，擔心對方會不會不喜歡，一旦對方喜歡就能讓他滿足一整天。</p><p>這些面貌也落在了斯雷因眼中。他不曾想過那讓他又愛又恨的橘色機體的主人竟也會有這樣可愛的一面。或是把少年時扼殺掉的那些瘋狂與天真重拾，或是有別的甚麼理由讓他反常。</p><p>他滿足地微笑：「喜歡。」伊奈帆瞪大了雙眼，注視着對方美麗的側臉。明知道對方說的是那片壯麗的星空，伊奈帆卻下意識把這一句解讀成他渴望聽到的意思。他的心臟像被麻醉針刺了一下，麻麻的，有點刺痛，有點酸軟，又有點癢。伊奈帆情不自禁地抓住了他的手，在斯雷因驚訝的目光中，把臉湊到他面前親吻了他。</p><p>他離開了他的唇後淡定地看着目光低垂的對方。畢竟對他而言，不親都親了，也沒有甚麼好慌亂的，只是藏了很久的愛意不小心被對方知道了而已，就當是行動上的示愛吧。被突如其來的吻驚呆了的斯雷因愣在他面前，紅暈如潮水一般湧上他的臉。</p><p>如此，斯雷因再遲鈍也是發現伊奈帆的感情了。「從……從甚麼時候開始的？」斯雷因小聲地問。「很久以前。或許是穿過大氣層後你讓我對你開槍時，又或者在俄羅斯你朝我開槍那時就開始了。」伊奈帆重新站好，眼神卻沒離開過斯雷因。</p><p>斯雷因感受到他熾熱的目光也有點不自在，他有點痛苦地問：「為甚麼？……你明明有很多更好的選擇……我只是個失去了一切的階下囚……」「是有很多，卻沒有更好的。」伊奈帆看向佈滿繁星的天空，「我曾經以為自己不會喜歡上誰，但事實證明你改變了我的想法。我竟也會開始對某個人有佔有慾，開始覺得你的一切都要比別人來得好，開始喜歡上喜歡某個人的安定的感覺。我不排除只是苯基乙胺和腦內啡甚麼的在作怪，但這些感覺就是我想選擇你的證明。」</p><p>斯雷因微張着嘴，不知道該回應甚麼，臉卻是越來越紅。伊奈帆看了他一眼繼續說：「我起初完全不懂，為甚麼每每看到你不快樂我的心就會抽痛。明明對比起戰爭時朋友逝去，你不快樂只是件微不足道的小事才是，明明你的感覺與我無關才是，但你的感覺卻漸漸牽扯到我的感覺。我喜歡上你了。正因你失去了一切，我才可以重新給予你一切。」</p><p>「那……你現在說這些是想我怎麼做？……」斯雷因滿臉通紅，為難地開口。「我沒想怎樣，你問了我才說的。我只是忍不住親了你，結果露餡了。事實上我也沒期望你能答覆我，剛剛說的只是陳述事實，並不是想要說服你接受我。」伊奈帆面無表情地說。「所以你也沒必要為我的話感到煩惱。我們差不多要回去了吧。」</p><p>正當他回頭邁步，手袖上卻傳來一道力氣把他挽留住。他有點困惑地看着斯雷因，等待他開口說話。剛被伊奈帆告白的衝擊讓斯雷因有點害羞，但就此結束也不是他想看到的。「別放棄啊……」他的聲音很小，卻又很清晰，「我也沒說……不能接受啊……」伊奈帆不敢相信自己聽到了甚麼，他既疑惑又期待。</p><p>斯雷因又說：「說實話我對你也有好感……我起初的確很討厭你，但是看到你頂着一張沒有表情的臉，把手作便當送到我面前，帶我到草地上看花，把長得很治癒的小動物塞到我手裏，漸漸地我也沒那麼討厭你了，『這傢伙還挺會照顧人的嘛』之類的念頭也開始在我腦裏出現。本來，如果沒有戰爭，我們可能會以更好的方式相遇，我也可能會想跟你當朋友……甚至如果你告白，我也許會很輕鬆就答應……」</p><p>「所以說，別輕易放棄啊……」他擡起頭，用那雙湖水綠色的漂亮眼睛直視着伊奈帆。伊奈帆看不到他眼中自己的倒影，卻看到了一閃一閃的星辰，「這樣的意思是，我有了牽着你的手親吻你的權利了？」斯雷因彆扭地別過頭，口硬心軟地說：「也許，某一天吧……」</p><p>直到很久以後，他都沒有告訴斯雷因，最後他用映着星光的眼睛看自己的那一刻，他更確信他就是自己最好的選擇，以後再也不會有別的人能讓他如此執着。</p><p>因為他的雙眼，更勝於漫天星宿。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>